fight for love and the past they never knew
by skittiso
Summary: gezza meets xsaver vampire and helps him exscape the life of a vampire prince.she falls deeply in love with him as he has for her but thats not aloud so xsaver wants to run to stay with her.on her quest she find out the impossable reason for all of this!
1. Chapter 1

i hope you like it it came strait from my mind if it is dumb tell me...i tryed

gezzabella is 15,geetia or mom was 37,dad or Jamie is 40,Carl is 13,ruby is 17,Xavier is 146,

* * *

I hear a vampire

**_I am gezzabella and I hear a vampire.._**

i live in new york with my dad or Jamie , my little brother or Carl and my step sister or ruby (from my dads first marriage) but ruby goes to her moms for the weekend so i get a brake from all of the drama of that side of the family. my dad has brownish gray hair with brown eyes. my brother has brown hair with big blue eyes (i do not know how he got blue eyes no one in my family has blues eyes). ruby has long blond hair like her mother with brown eyes like my dad. my mom had long brown curly hair with green eyes and Rosie lips perfect size for kissing my dad says. i look just like my mom but younger...this is my story.

I was doing my home work and waiting for my dad to come home from work and my brother to come home from his Friends for we can eat dinner on a trusday night about 2 years ago when I first heard the sound. I was 15 and amazed but what i did not know of the secret world around us. it is like hear a bell or a beautiful voice say your name but instead of know what the sound is you cant really explain it because it is so fresh and new every time you hear it. I went to the window to see if some one was out side and then I got my first looks of the vampire...I covered my mouth and step back he or it (at the time i had no idea what i just saw) it was not normal I thought about it as i sat back down at my desk. I remember my mother telling me stories of vampires and her grate grate grate grandma fell in love with a vampire but as soon as the word got out to the town he was hunted down and killed. poor grandma laywisesa _( lay-wee-sa )_she never got over the fact that he was gone her beloved is what she called him. her heart was more broken when her mother and father made her married the guy of there choosing. she had three kids two boys and one girls. my mom always said she wanted to meet a vampire and ask them things. But my mom never even seen one or hear them like me. my moms name is mother die six years ago on a camping trip she fell off the cliff when we were hiking when me and my dad got to the bottom we never could find her body anywhere. I do not think my father really has moved on and except that she is gone. I cant say I can but at least I try. I have told no one off what I can hear or do. i wish My mom was here because knows a lot about them she study them and hunted them to find more out, i think she could help me. she said that she believes that vampires can make you fall in love with them but sometimes you are just meant for there world there inner life. but my mom said that what grandma laywisesa and her beloved had was way more than a spell it was fait. I just want to know why me and not my mother i mean she was the one who loved vampires...

**lets Skip back to the every beginning.**

Gezzabella I its time to wake up for school. my father said as he walked out of the house to go to work. I tossed and turned to look at the clock . It was 7:10 I have to go to school at 7:30. So I jumped out of bed into the shower. then I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans and striped green and pink shirt I out them on brushed my teeth and left walked out of the house. when i got ot school it was like a normal day but it was much warmer than most march days here in NY. i go ot my first class on time like always but i felt different like as i do when i was missing something so i looked around seeing what i have forgot but i did not forget anything. i was very confused. when i got to lunch i just wanted to sleep because i just got done taking a test in each class it was Thursday that is are test day here in arrowhead high. i sat next to some nerdy group or girls that i sat by every day but i have never said a word to i just sat by them to not seem so alone. everything was going like it did every day ruby was in the sinner of everything and Carl was sitting with his new friends that were freshmen aswell. i finished the rest of the school day as always normally. i and alot of home work that day so i went strait home after dropping Carl off at Henry's house like i do every day and ruby went out with her friend to the mall or something.

i had to look up the history of popcorn and write a SA on it and how it became what it is today. just for the moment i popped some popcorn to eat as i brows popcorn on my laptop. i also had to do a packet of math algebra 3-4. so i was busy for awhile and had no time to spare. then i herd something or someone say my name...at first i thought i was going crazy but then i hared it again so i looked out of my window and i saw it or what i thought was a it but it was a boy no a vampire. i stumbled back not to sure what was going on. i sat back down in front of my lab top and tried to focus on my paper but i couldn't help to think about what i just saw and how my mother would of thought it was a vampire but there had to be some good explanation for what i saw i mean it could not have been a vampire there not real.

_oh were real aright. a voice said. who are. i said. who do you think i am? it said again. i-i do not know. i said in a weak voice. i am a vampire you know the one you saw, oh and were real. the vampire said. um mm no this is not real i meant i probably feel asleep and dreaming all of this, if this is real then how are we talking because i do not see you. i said. well first this is real and second were reading each others minds instead of talking out loud we talking through thought. the vampire said. oh this has to be a dream now. i said. well ir this is a dream then why are you still talking a trying to hide your other thoughts so much? the vampire asked. i do not know i just..._hey sis what is for dinner i am starved. Carl said as he walked in to my room and broke the conversation between me and the vampire or my imagination i do not know but i am happy he did. well what is for dinner? he asked again. i do not know yet dad has not called me so i do not know what to make for dinner. i said closing my book and walking into the kitchen. oh well when do you tihnk dad will be home? carl asked inpashintly. here i will call him gosh. i huffed as i pick up the phone. ok thank you gosh your slfe. carl said finaly takeing off his back pack and going into his room.

hello gezza what is wrong? my dad siad as he answered the phone. nothing is wrong i was just wondering what do i make for dinner and what time will you be home? i asked. oh i have to work late to day mr. manlye is out sick so i have to cover his nightly news time so i should be home around one or two in the morning sweet heart so make you and carl waht ever you want my certid card is in my top dorw so you guys can eat out if you wnat, hey is ruby home yet?dad asked know the answer but still was she is not i think she is at her boyfriends, ok dad well good lucky i will fix something for me and carl love you. i said trying to end the conversation. love you too hon. dad siad hanging up the phone.

well what did dad say. carl asked walking out of his room. he said we can eat out to night. i said kinda happy because there will be no dishie to clean. oh ok where are we going? carl said getting exsided, he was getting older but he has not got to old to be happy to eat out with his big sis yet. well i am thinking maybe we could go to donna's dinner how dose that sound good. i asked him because he was the one i had to ake care of. yeah i love eating there you know i love there apple pie with there vinala ice cream yum i am juleing already. carl said licking his lips. ok then let me grab my coat and we will be off. i said walking into my room. ok. carl replied. whe i get home i need ot work on my home work i do not think it should take to long at donna's i mean it is realy close just five block left and two block down. i thought as me and carl left the house.

when we got there it was crowed i could not even see the pail pink walls so many people were lined up waiting for a table. so me and carl just stood by the door and waited intle the line would move. we would be standing here for a hour just to sit down i thought. hey emily .carl called out. next minute i know some girl not bad looking she had bloud striat hair about to her middle of her back with brught blue eyes skinny alittle bit shorter than me and look about fourteen or thirteen was coming over to me and carl and gave carl a hug. hi carl do you want a seat. emily said staring strait in his eyes if i was not mustakin i think she like my baby brother awwww a frist crush. yeah but there are so many people here in line to get a tabel. carl said looking bumed. that is ok here you can have that table. emily said pointing to a table in the middle of the room. ok thank you. carl said as we stared to walk over to the table.

i will be here to take your order in a minute. eimly said with a flrity smile and sweet look in her eyes. so i take it she likes you. i asked carl when she was gone. you realy think so? carl asked with alot of hope. well have you seen the way she looks at you i mean i think she has a crush on you. i said skiming the minu she had gave us. no she cant i mean liek all of the guys like her she is just so beautiful. carl said with a dreamy look in his eyes as he watch her get orders. i also think you like her...! i said with a chucle at my own joke that my brother is growing up in to a young man.

are you guys readly to order? emily said with her note pad ready to write down what we would say. yeah i want the garden bruger and the large strwberry milk shake. i said look at carl for him to say what he wants. well how about you carl .emily said. oh i will have the B.L.T with out my bread toased with a large chcocalate milk shake. carl said looking at her with big eyes. ok sounds good i will be back in no time. emily said winking at him. i thought it was sweet but i was also scared what if she is just playing around and she dose not liek my brother and she is just a flrity girl. i thought about it for a moment but as soon as i got in ot a deep thought about it eimly was back with are food.

here you go. she said giving me my bruger and carl his B.L.T and thenwaled aways witha grin. i reached for the kitchip and sqrited it on to my garden bruger and it reminded me of the vampire i had imagened or not. it was wreid becase i wanted ot belive he or it was real but it was so hard i mean it could not be real.

_why could i not be real. the vampire said. well because vampires are not real and sent you clam to be one you cant be real. i said. well i am as real as the kitchip in your ...how did you know i had kitchip in my hand? i asked wrieded out. because it is what reminded you of me. he said happyly. how did you know that? i asked again. because i know everything!!....no but i just read it off of your mind. he said. ohh...well i feel every open. i said sadly. you kinda are. he said with a chukle. yeah but it still creepy...! i said with a mad tone. how is it creepy...! he said serprised. because you never tell em when your in my head or what you know about me or why you are even in my head at all. i said all in one breath. well frist i just wanted to talk to you is that a crim and second fine now i will start to say hi more often, and thrid i do not know that much about you only what you think about when we talk...oh and i think i am perty good looking my self. he said. oh...well yeah. i said still stuck on the last part it just made me want to talk to him more and maybe see him. well...now that that is out of the way i am Xsaver. he said with pleshur. i am gezzabella green. i well...how old are you? he asked. i am 15 and my brithday is march 25. i said knowing that he might ask that too. oh i am...17...and i do not have a brithday i mean i was never human so i just grew to be 17 then i just stoped because when your a vampire you can just choose how older you want to get and start to grow again when ever i want, but there are not many real vampires these days only roylt. he exspland. oh wow umm...so your rolyt? i asked._

gezza! carl yelled well to me it soulded like yelling as he brought me back to this time and out of the trainsed Xsaver has over my mind. yeah. i said looking up at him. are you going to eat or what because you have not even took a bite. carl said pointign to my bruger. oh yeah...i was just thinking about...ummm school. i said knowing it was a lie but if i told carl he would not beilive me he wouls just laugh and that would tic me off that i would freak out on him. ok? so yeha what are you going ot order for deseret? carl asked me looking at all of the possable choise he could have. oh well you can get something i do not want anything. i said putting down my beruger and siping my milk shake. ok well...i think i might get the apple pie and with some ice cream on top. he said licking his lips. ok well hurry up i have home work to do at home and it is already nine thrity so yeah. i said looking at my watch. ok i will...emily. he siad as she walked by at the perfect time. oh are you ready to have desert? sah asked looking at him with that smile she has. yeah i think i want the aplle pie with some vinalla ice cream on the top. carl said witha wink in his voice.

ok how about you? emily asked me with a sime but not the one she had for my brither. i am good i am not that hungery. i said with a simle. ok well i will have your apple pie in a few minutes carl. emily siad and it sould funny when she said carl like she was savingering the moment with him. ok emily. carl said with the same tone that she had._so your still thinking about me wow i feel so loved, oh hi. Xsaver said. oh well no i was just...umm..yeah...hi! i said scarambleing for wrods. oh well yeah how are asked. i am good i think how about you? i asked. i am quite content but i think i could be better if i was..._here you go apple pie. emily said making me come back to this wrold with out my vampire talking ot me. thank you emily. carl said grabing the plate of food and smileing at her with a aqured chuckled.

i did not talk to carl hoping my vampire would come back to me but he didnt me and carl just sat there in the same broing non vampire wrold that i was stuck in intel Xsaver talk to me again. by the time carl was done eating it was almost ten and i was geting more sad with out my vampire to talk to. me and carl went home and the house was empty just like we left it. i thought i would have ruby here or her friends in her room with her doing god dose not even want to know.

well i have home work and i have to get it done so, good night. i said to carl hoping he did not need anything eles. ok, yeah i have things to do as well. he said with a thinking face. ok do not go to bed too late now. i said walking in to my bed room. i sat down at my computer thinking i might bealbe to wrok but i knew it was impossable all i could think about was to lost in the voice in my head...and how i wasnted going to stop thinking about him...even though i did not want to stop talking it was just werid and i liked knowing i was not alone all the time.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

chapter 2 i hear vampires...

last night i did not get much sleep i was too wrroied about the report about popcorn and thinking about Xsaver think god i was not caught up on the math packet i mean i am realy good at math. but i just hope i reached the 2500 wrods for the reprot this is hafe my grade and i cant be failing english...dad would kill me if i did i would be dead. i said to my self as i walked to i got to school it was just like another friday. but for some reason all the girls even ruby was gathered i think talking to some one with alot of ooos and ahhhhs? a new person? i though to myslef. as i aprochted school i started to hear the girl freak out about him scott or what ever problely some high class monco man that the girl fall god here comes chazz i mean he is not mean or anoying he..well i like to be left alone and do what i would do alone and his the boy who bothers me. i do not tell him to leave or what ever i just say hi and make on my way but that boy never stops ever. every one thinks there is a thing between us just because i am the only one who talks to him but there is nothing at all i am just i geuss sadly to say it but he is my only friend. i am quite a loner.

hey gezzabella. chazz said with a dorky smile and with creal in his breaces. hi chazz, i said ashamed and keeped walking. have you heard about the new guy, scott. chazz said with a laugh. no, is that who the girls are falling over.i said anoyed. yeah it is mis gezza. said chazz. ok? i do not see why i eamn it is probly some stupid guy with buff shorleders. i said with a snotty adtuied because guy like i knew scott was just went right threw me. yeah i can see why you would say that but he bought me lunch and a shake yesterday he lives next door to me and he like vidoe games like star warrs. chazz said rambleing on and on about stuff i did nto care about. oh cool i said as i walked into the school doors just as the bell rong.

i went to my locker and grabbed my ipod knowing the i have p.e frist so i do not have to listen that much to mr. hafmen. when i got to p.e i had to dress down so i went to the girls locker room and put on my sweat shorta and tank top because it knew that i might sweat were doing volly ball and i like to play alot so i have to take alot of percuastion when i play. o.m.g i cant belive i have p.e with scott god now i have the most anoying boy in my class and to make it wrost it is p.e porbly the class he likes the most with all of his big musles and nice butt...ok gezza pull your slef together he is just a anoying, stupid, and need to stop walking this way....!

oh hi i am scott i do not belive we have met. scott said holding out his hand thinking i am going to touch it. i am gezzabella. i said witha whatever tone. or wait your the girl i got asented to. he said with a smeil. asened to do what. i asked.? your supproso show me aroud here and help me chach up in home work and class said with a goofy chuckel. oh. i said and walked away and put my headphones on. hey where are you going. he said running after me thinking i was listining but i want not listen. hey what is your problem? he asked grabbing onto my sholder. i do not have a problem, i just do not like stuck guys like you! i said truning around in a mean voice. i am not a stuck up guy you don't even know me! he said. well i know what the girls say about you. i so you do not want to talk to me because of who people say i am, i think you should get .to know me befor you start jugging me. he said with a stren tone. well how do you exspect me to know you. i said. come and eat pizza with me after school at pac's pizza. he said with a charming smile that i could not resised. ok...

everyone...come to the front of the gym. said. i started to walk over to the front of the gym. the rise of the class i just played a game of badmoton with sara and some other girls. it was hard to play when i had scott staring at my every move. i had only one other class with scott and that was history i was embarsed about my topic of popcron when i had to read it out loud in class. scott just sat there and listened to every one talk.


End file.
